


How's My Form?

by aerosmiley219



Category: The Good Fight (TV)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by the trailer, Married Sex, Sex against the wall, need you now sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 03:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17614844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerosmiley219/pseuds/aerosmiley219
Summary: Kurt catches Diane with one of his guns and needs her now





	How's My Form?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Mel for the jumping off point. Inspired by the S3 trailer. Can't wait!!

“There’s nothing I like more than seeing my woman cock a gun.”

Kurt walked over to Diane as she loaded the large firearm.

She chuckled. “Thanks.”

“You’ve come so far since that time we spent at the hunting lodge.”

She remembered when she fumbled with the shotgun, it being almost as big as she was tall. Diane really had come a long way since then. Now she could load, cock, and aim a large firearm without even blinking an eye.

“So sexy,” he mused as he walked over to her. He placed his hand on her lower abdomen and his other hand on her trigger hand. “Perfect.”

Diane laughed again. “Such a smooth talker. Can you check out my form? I’m still sort of unsure with these larger arms.”

“Your form is perfect. See?” He pushed the lower half of his body into hers to show what this sight had already begun to do to him.

“Stop it, I’m serious. Does it look right?”

He kissed her neck, only stopping to nibble her earlobe. Kurt breathed heavy against her flesh. “Yep.”

She sighed. “Please?”

“Please what?”

“Please… look at… oh god.” She swallowed hard as her stance began to crumble. “Please tell me if my posture is right.”

He groaned as he let her ear slip from his lips. “But…”

“But nothing. Look now and then you can ravage me. Deal?”

“I’ll hold you to it.” He thrust his hips into her posterior for emphasis once before stepping back behind her. “Spread your legs, just a bit more,” he suggested as he placed a foot between her legs and nudged it out a few more inches.

She stumbled slightly, as she wasn’t expecting this move. “Oh!”

Kurt stepped around her side and admired her, both from a shooting standpoint and from a sexual viewpoint. “You look good.”

She dropped her pose, “I swear to god, McVeigh…”

“No, I mean it,” he interrupted. “You look good. Just remember to steady your shoulder a bit. This one has a bit of a kickback.”

“I remember.” She moved the gun to her side and stepped towards her husband. “Now…”

They kissed.

“Show me again, actually.” Kurt’s gun enthusiast brain had kicked in so he walked behind her and placed one hand on her hip again molding his body into hers as he placed his other hand back on hers.

Diane aimed again to show him how she was most comfortable.

He widened her stance a bit further and angled her arms. “How does that feel?”

She debated with herself as to whether or not to flirt or take him seriously. But, since she’d been trying so hard to get him to take her seriously, she opted for the latter and went with it. “A little awkward, actually.”

“Hmm. I think that’s just because you need practice.”

“Really?”

“Mm hmm.” His hand moved from her. “We can go out to the country if you’d like.”

“Later,” she smiled as she slowly lowered the gun. “Thank you for my lesson Mr. McVeigh.”

He smiled as they began kissing again. Kurt pulled back and mumbled into her mouth, “is the safety on?”

“Hmm? Oh.” She moved it up and clicked the safety into place.

“Good. Now set it down. I believe I was promised something.”

“That you could ravage me? I think so.” Diane set the gun down on the floor and stepped closer to him, kicking off her shoes as she did. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly.

Kurt, again, pressed his lower half into her, reemphasizing what she did to him. He kicked the gun over towards the armoire as he walked her backwards, in the opposite direction.

They reached the opposite wall, prompting Diane to grin and reach down for his hand. Kurt, however, decided on a different course of action. He put his hand around her delicate wrist and pinned it to the wall above her head, following suit with her other hand, just as quickly. She gasped in surprise, not really knowing where he was planning on going with this. His other hand made quick work of undoing her belt and jeans and pushed them all to the floor.

His hand slid into her silk panties and gently parted her lower lips. Diane whimpered once before his lips were on hers. Kurt flicked her clit with his middle finger and delighted at how quickly her breathing caught in her throat. 

“You’re wet,” he stated simply between kisses.

“Mm hmm.”

He continued to flick her clit quickly, causing her body to jerk against him. Kurt placed his knee between her legs to pin her against the wall. He pulled back and removed his hand. She whimpered at the loss and looked at him.

He chuckled, almost deviously. “Take my pants off.”

Kurt released her and began to unzip her sweatshirt as Diane relished the break her hands were getting and did as she was instructed.

“Shorts too?”

“Everything.”

She grinned.

His hand reached under her coat and cupped one of her breasts through her shirt, massaging her.

She stroked him as soon as his shorts were on the floor. “May I?”

“I think you’d better.”

He helped her to her knees and as soon as she was at eye level, she began sucking on him. He was already rock hard. Diane let out a quiet, but satisfied, “mm” at the taste of the first drop of precum on him.

Kurt hissed at the first touch of her lips. She was so fucking good at this. He’d thought about asking where she learned her few tricks but he figured it’d be best to leave a little mystery between them.

“Oh yes,” he groaned as she took as much of him in her mouth as she could without forcing it.

Kurt leaned forward and placed his hands on the wall behind her as she continued to work him. She tugged his balls, swirled her tongue around his head, licked him, sucked him, stroked him. He groaned with each different move.

“Fuck Diane!”

She smiled inwardly. “Damn right,” she thought to herself, continuing to suckle him for as long as he’d let her.

Her hand grasped and stroked him as her mouth moved in different directions.

“Up,” he moaned.

“Hmm?”

“Up. Stand up.”

He offered her a hand and helped her as she let him slip from her mouth.

They kissed, his tongue pushing through her lips, groaning as he tasted himself on her. “My turn.”

“Yes,” she hissed.

Kurt moved to his knees and quickly propped one of her knees over his shoulder, diving in to her as fast as he could.

Diane’s hands moved to his hair, tugging gently as pleasure hit her body.

“Oh god, Kurt.”

He chuckled into her and, without breaking his stride, pulled her hands from his head and pinned them to her sides. Both of them.

“What…?” She whined. Diane loved running her fingers through his hair when he went down on her. There was just something about being able to make him feel her bliss as he brought her closer to orgasm that she truly loved. So being without, he knew, tortured her.

“Kurt!” 

“Uh uh,” he negated into her, not yet releasing her from his mouth.

Diane’s body pitched forward slightly as her fingers tensed before balling up into tight fists. She tried to pull her hands away but the harder she pulled the harder he held her in place.

“Oh… Kurt!” She moaned, getting an exquisite amount of enjoyment out of being restrained. Her legs began to quake. Diane flexed her fingers again, trying to reach him, which only seemed to spur him on.

“Please?” She begged.

Kurt continued his assault harder and faster, working her like he knew she loved.

It didn’t take long before Diane came.

“GOD!” She screamed, from deep within. She panted and let out a few whimpers as her orgasm pushed through her body. 

He pulled back and licked at her in just the right moment, releasing her hands to be free to do what they wished.

Both hands moved to his head and tugged at him as her faculties returned.

“That… that was dirty… McVeigh.”

Kurt rose and pressed his body against hers, kissing her before replying, “I know.”

“I liked it.”

They kissed again, all tongue and lips. Kurt reached down and hitched her leg over his arm, placing his hand against the wall.

“Me too. You ready for me?”

“Always,” she panted, as she traced the back of this leg with her foot.

Kurt pushed her panties aside and slid himself into her, pulling a sharp inhalation from both.

With his free hand, he reached down to their side and interlaced his fingers with hers, squeezing tightly.

She squeezed back as she began using her body against the wall as leverage to fuck him back. 

The room filled with the sounds of sex from both: grunts and whimpers, panting and begging.

He buried his face in the small space where her shoulder met her neck, pushing her shirt to the side with his mouth, sucking as his climax neared.

Their fingers dug into one another’s as they gripped each other harder.

Diane’s head thudded into the wall behind her, her eyes closed tightly. Her moans escalated to a higher and higher pitch as her next orgasm crept closer.

Kurt sucked harder as his fingers tried to dig into the wall. “Fuck!” He growled as his orgasm slammed into him. He pushed his pelvis into hers and ground it into her, pulsing with each throb, quickly pulling her second from her.

He pushed their hands into the wall as their bodies shook into one another’s.

Kurt panted into her neck, kissing up towards her face, lazily. Eventually, he made his way to her mouth and kissed her. She kissed him back, her body melting into his.

He pulled back slowly and looked her in the eyes before pulling their joined hands together and kissing her knuckles, releasing her leg from over his hand. His now free hand trailed up her side.

“So that was ravaging, huh?”

He chuckled as he kissed her gently.

“How’d I do?”

“Oh I’d say you did quite well.”

They smiled at each other.

Kurt placed another kiss on her lips before backing up slowly to slip out of her.

“Oh.”

“Hm?”

“Nothing,” she replied.

“No, tell me.”

“It’s silly.”

He bent over to pull up his pants at the same time she did, bumping their heads.

“Ow!” Both groaned, rubbing the now sore spots on each head.

“We haven’t done that since you threw me on the bed and tried to have your way with me,” he remembered. “After I told you I wanted to move in with you.”

She snickered at the memory. “And I would have, too, if our teeth hadn’t clashed.”

Kurt stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her lower half. “I remember.”

They kissed as Diane did up her pants.

“So my form is okay?” She asked as she saw the rifle on the floor across from them.

“Just beautiful.”

“I was talking about the gun, McVeigh,” she replied as she gestured across the room with her head.

“What makes you think I wasn’t?”

She pushed his shoulder back, playfully before walking over to put her shoes back on.

Kurt watched her walk from him. Staring at her ass, he remarked under his breath, “yep. Perfect.”


End file.
